El antiguo amor de Gohan
by Senkara Nails
Summary: luego de haber pasado dos años desde que gohan habia ido al mundo shinobi , se encontraba en su dimension de novio con vide, pero una antigua " amiga" hace que todo de un giro inesperado en su relacion , que pasara , y quien sera ?
1. Chapter 1

El antiguo amor de Gohan

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde la batalla con majin buu , gohan y videl se encontraban en lo mejor del amor , se encontraban en clases lla a la mitad del comienzo de el ultimo año de la preparatoria orange start hight school , gohan y videl se encontraban sentados juntos uno al lado del otro al igual que ereza y shapner entre ellos era todo una pelea de mirada , desgarradora , era increíble todo lo que se decían gohan y videl con tan solo verse , entonces mientras esperaban a que el profesor llegara gohan se levanto de su haciento y le dijo a videl :

Gohan :videl lla vuelvo voy a tomar algo de aire fresco , -le dijo te amo y le dio un tierno y delicado beso en los labios , xpresando n amobos una calida sonrisa , gohan se levanto y fue directo a la ventana (dijo para si mismo):

Gohan: es increíble , lla an pasado tantos años desde que nolos veo , - inspiro una leve sonrisa- ysakura , a ella si que la extraño,

Entonces gohan sintioo una precensia muy poderosa al igual que videl , ella se levanto y fue directo hacia gohan :

Videl:gohan , sientes ese poderoso ki? ,de quien será ?-videl se dijo para si misma :

wow ese ki es…. Impresionante , espero que me este equivocando , pero por dios! Este ki es mas fuerte que el de los guerreros z ¡! Asta creo que…. No nopuede ser ¡!...asta qu el señor goku!...

gohan:que pasa , videl ? –le sonrio con una calida sonrisa , algo preocuada al igual que ella .

videl;sientes esa presenciatan poderosa ?

gohan :-asintioo con la cabeza y dijo :si.- con una alegre sonrisa un poco indecisa (se dijo parasi mismo)

serán ellas? Parece ser su ki pero….. no estoy seguro, apensas salga del colegio hoy seguire ese poderoso ki y lo aberiguare …..

entonces videl interrunpio sus penamientos y le dijo:

videl: holle gohan , tienes idea de quien se pueda tratar ?

-gohan dijo:

Sii! Me da mucha alegría volver a sentir algo de esas dos ersonas , estoy ansioso por verlas …

-videl inclino la cabeza hacia un costado , muy desconcertada , entonces cuando iva a preguntarle de quien se tratabaentra el profesor y dice :

Profesor ;hola jóvenes estudiantes , por favor tomen asiento para poder dar inicio a la clase y saquen sus libros de algebra avanzada ….


	2. algo inesperado

El antiguo amor de Gohan

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde la batalla con majin buu , gohan y videl se encontraban en lo mejor del amor , se encontraban en clases lla a la mitad del comienzo de el ultimo año de la preparatoria orange start hight school , gohan y videl se encontraban sentados juntos uno al lado del otro al igual que ereza y shapner entre ellos era todo una pelea de mirada , desgarradora , era increíble todo lo que se decían gohan y videl con tan solo verse , entonces mientras esperaban a que el profesor llegara gohan se levanto de su haciento y le dijo a videl :

Gohan :videl lla vuelvo voy a tomar algo de aire fresco , -le dijo te amo y le dio un tierno y delicado beso en los labios , xpresando n amobos una calida sonrisa , gohan se levanto y fue directo a la ventana (dijo para si mismo):

Gohan: es increíble , lla an pasado tantos años desde que nolos veo , - inspiro una leve sonrisa- ysakura , a ella si que la extraño,

Entonces gohan sintioo una precensia muy poderosa al igual que videl , ella se levanto y fue directo hacia gohan :

Videl:gohan , sientes ese poderoso ki? ,de quien será ?-videl se dijo para si misma :

wow ese ki es…. Impresionante , espero que me este equivocando , pero por dios! Este ki es mas fuerte que el de los guerreros z ¡! Asta creo que…. No nopuede ser ¡!...asta qu el señor goku!...

gohan:que pasa , videl ? –le sonrio con una calida sonrisa , algo preocuada al igual que ella .

videl;sientes esa presenciatan poderosa ?

gohan :-asintioo con la cabeza y dijo :si.- con una alegre sonrisa un poco indecisa (se dijo parasi mismo)

serán ellas? Parece ser su ki pero….. no estoy seguro, apensas salga del colegio hoy seguire ese poderoso ki y lo aberiguare …..

entonces videl interrunpio sus penamientos y le dijo:

videl: holle gohan , tienes idea de quien se pueda tratar ?

-gohan dijo:

Sii! Me da mucha alegría volver a sentir algo de esas dos ersonas , estoy ansioso por verlas …

-videl inclino la cabeza hacia un costado , muy desconcertada , entonces cuando iva a preguntarle de quien se tratabaentra el profesor y dice :

Profesor ;hola jóvenes estudiantes , por favor tomen asiento para poder dar inicio a la clase y saquen sus libros de algebra avanzada ….


End file.
